Corey Casey
Corey Casey is a professional wrestler and one of the three founders of IWF along with Brandon Macdonald and Chuck Matthews. He is a former 2 time IWF World Heavyweight Champion and was the first ever person to ever hold the title. Corey Casey is also the first ever person to officially win the Path to Valhalla Match and earn a spot in the main event of From The Ashes. . + The Story Up Till Now + ..:: In The Beginning ..:: Hailing from South Boston, Massachusetts Corey Casey grew up fighting in the streets from a young age. As he grew up he watched professional wrestling as an escape from his alcoholic father. He eventually grew up and decided to enroll himself in the Killer Kowalski school of wrestling. He quickly joined NAW (New Age Wrestling) and became the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion in the company’s history, while also becoming the Extreme Champion as well. After NAW shut its doors, Corey Casey joined Championship Wrestling Federation and, once again, became the first and only IC champion. When CWF closed its doors, he kicked around the Indy circut before signing a contract with NLWF along with his best friend and the other half of the tag team known as Lethal Injection, Ryan Apollos. ..:: Salvation’s Blindness ..:: During his first week in NLWF, Corey Casey was approached by the owner of NLWF and leader of Salvation Brenton Cyrus. BC asked Corey Casey if he had been saved…a question CC had been asking himself all his life. CC soon turned to Salvation and Brenton Cyrus for guidance and was able to “sit under the learning tree” as it were. CC learned a great deal about wrestling and how NLWF worked as an entity from Brenton Cyrus. BC played a massive impact on CC’s career to the point where CC will, sometimes, re-use and utilize some of BC’s signature moves when all else fails. After sitting at the right hand of a man who believed himself to be God though, who could blame CC for imitating Cyrus? ..:: The Rise of The Lord ..:: At Majority Rules, Brenton Cyrus was thought to be murdered by Nick Ridicule, leaving Corey Casey as the seemingly heir apparent to the throne of Salvation. CC soon dubbed himself “The Lord of Salvation” and gathered a following around him consisting of Steven Angel. Havoc, Carmine and Frank Hart. They say that absolute power corrupts absolutely…and The Lord proved that theory to be right time and again. The Lord formed what he called “Salvation’s New Dawn” and seemed poised to take back the World Heavyweight Title that he had lost a few months earlier. But it was not to be. Instead, The Lord soon found himself embroiled in a bitter feud with first Jason Hawk and then Shadow Demon which resulted in CC capturing the NLWF Undisputed Championship not once but twice. ..:: The Asylum ..:: It was after a brutal match with Nick Ridicule that CC was placed under arrest and stood accused of three counts of murder that he didn’t commit. The judge sentenced CC to serve time in the Salinas Mental Asylum in Salinas, California. Corey underwent intensive therapy to combat the slew of voices he constantly heard in his head as well as the hallucinations he suffered from. He claimed to be seeing "The Lord"...an evil version of himself that was completely and totally dedicated to Brenton Cyrus and Salvation. The Asylum would later become a symbol of safety when CC found himself beleaguered by the voices that would whisper to him from the darkness of his mind. ..:: Bad Company ..:: While he was undergoing therapy, Corey's career platitude. He was still in the main event...but he couldn't seem to finish the job and regain the levels of glory he had once attained. It wasn't until the Summer BBQ PPV that Corey's career skyrocketed once more. The main event saw Corey Casey and Chuck Matthews taking on the team of Nick Ridicule and Jason Hawk. Even though everyone said that Corey and Chuck could not co-exist on a team, the two men banded together to win the match and the Tag Team Titles. Corey Casey and Chuck Matthews then named their team "Bad Company" and went on to dominate NLWF for a few weeks before Nick Ridicule enacted a bull shit rule and stripped Bad Company of the Tag Team Titles. Later that same night, Chuck Matthews (for whatever reason) kicked Corey out of Bad Company. But Corey wasn't concerned; he was 8-0-1 in his last 9 matches and riding an undefeated streak that was doing wonders for his confidence. Not to mention that, at this point in his career, Corey was 5-0 inside the demonic structure known as "The Double Cage Horror" ..:: Fight The World ..:: Soon after, Fight the World was born as a splinter group that stood in resistance of NLWF which was controlled by Corey's longtime enemy Chuck Matthews. Corey suffered a devastating loss to Gunther but, the very next week, Corey rebounded and managed to not only redeem his previous loss to Gunther but also win the FTW XXX Champion, sealing his spot as the promotion's only XXX Champion. It was during his time in FTW that Corey proposed to his girlfriend (and the sister of Chuck Matthews) Jessica Matthews. Jessica then informed Corey that she was pregnant with Corey Casey's children (twins). ..:: An Insurgency Is Born ..:: FTW soon shut down, forcing Corey to return to NLWF. But, a month after Corey return to NLWF, the promotion began to downward spiral. Nick Ridicule became drunk with power and began to become mentally unhinged. Corey then left his NLWF and, once again, allied with his long time enemy and soon to be brother in-law Chuck Mathews...this time to lay the foundation of the fledgling Ignitiony Wrestling Federation. It was at IWF's first Pay Per View (Demolition Day) That Corey Casey faced off against his toughest challenge to date...Brandon Macdonald. The two had never faced off before, despite both men being considered to be the top two wrestlers on the planet. Corey and Brandon finally met at Demolition Day in an epic encounter to determine the first ever IWF Champion...a match that Corey Casey walked out of triumphant as the FIRST EVER IWF CHAMPION! ..:: Return of The Lord ..:: Nick Ridicule soon signed an IWF contract and entered into a war with his longtime enemy, Corey Casey. The two men battled back and forth inside the Isolation Dome but Nick’s onslaught was too much for CC. Corey Casey was blinded by his own rage and fell victim to Nick Ridicule. After losing to Nick, The Lord began to slowly but surely creep into CC’s subconscious mind and begin to plant the seeds of doubt that would eventually drive CC completely and totally insane. ..:: Path to Valhalla ..:: Corey Casey somehow managed to continue to succeed, despite constantly fighting The Lord for control of his mind and body. CC was named one of the participants in the first ever Path to Valhalla match in IWF history to determine who would challenge James Shark at From The Ashes for the right to be called the IWF World Heavyweight Champion. After mowing through his opponents and finally defeating Ruben Ricardo Leon, and after CC was declared the official winner of the Path to Valhalla match, Brandon Macdonald made his surprise return and unofficially defeated CC, causing a controversy that would directly impact the main event at IWF’s Biggest PPV of the Year. ..:: From The Ashes/Return to Glory ..:: It was soon announced by GM Jason Hawk that CC and Brandon Macdonald would fight James Shark in a Triple Threat Match at IWF’s Biggest PPV of the Year for the right to be called IWF World Heavyweight Champion. Jason Hawk also announced that both CC and Brandon Macdonald had to put up their ownership of IWF as sacrifice fee to be involved in the match. Neither CC or Brandon thought twice and both men signed on the dotted line and the main event at iWF’s Biggest PPV of the Year was set in stone. During the course of the match, CC’s master plan to utilize the returning Dan Alexander as a distraction worked to perfect as Dan Alexander managed to take out James Shark just long enough for CC to pin James Shark and become IWF World Heavyweight Champion for the 2nd time in his illustrious career, as well as become the majority owner of IWF! CC had finally regained the title that he felt that he was destined to hold…the title he felt he never truly lost…and had become the majority owner of the company that he had given his blood, sweat, and tears to create. CC felt as though nothing could go wrong… ..:: A Knife in the Back ..:: But being the IWF World Heavyweight Champion soon gave rise to the jealousy of a man that CC had helped to train and, at one point in time, was closer to him than a brother. Vincent Van Rose and Corey Casey had become close friends ever since VVR had debuted with IWF. CC saw a little bit of himself in the upstart Southern Sledgehammer and used his influence as Co-Owner of IWF to help VVR rise quickly through the ranks. CC even went so far as to introduce his fiancée Jessica Matthews to VVR, a move that would prove to be disastrous later on. After FTA, VVR began to pester CC about giving him a shot at the IWF World Heavyweight Championship. CC constantly denied his best friend, not wanting to have to fight the man he considered to be closer to him than anyone besides Jessica. Unbeknownst to CC, VVR was secretly working the angles to manipulate both Corey and Jessica Matthews into ending their relationship. Using the same tactics that he had learned from CC, VVR managed to prey on Corey Casey’s volatile temper and finally convinced CC to fight him at Fallout. ..:: The End of an Era ..:: It was at Fallout, during the main event, that the past would rise up from the grave and cost CC his career. Months earlier CC had ordered VVR and the other members of The Chosen to lynch Brenton Cyrus on the last episode of Showtime, a task which the members of The Chosen had carried out without a second thought. However, on this night, the past would prove to be CC’s downfall. During the main event a figure dressed as the Grim Reaper appeared at ringside and locked eyes with CC before slowly reaching up and taking down his hood…revealing the smiling face of Brenton Cyrus. BC then slid into the ring and helped VVR to brutalize CC before VVR finally pinned his former best friend and won the IWF Title from CC In Wrestling *Finishers *Purifier (Jackhammer) *Asylum Walls (Walls of Jericho) *Signatures **Moonsault from the top rope RARE **Drop toe hold onto the steel steps or onto an open chair. **Darkness Falls (DDT onto an open steel chair or set of ring stairs.) **The Casey Shuffle *Entrance Theme **"Do you call my name?" by Ra Championships and accomplishments *''NAW Intercontinental Champion (longest reigning champion in company history) '' *NAW Extreme Champion *Only ever CWF Intercontinental Champion *NLWF North American Champion (x2) *No Limit Champion *NLWF Undisputed Tag Team Champion **''With Brenton Cyrus (Salvation) (x2) '' **''One time With Chuck Matthews (Bad Company) '' *NLWF Undisputed Champion (x5) *NLWF World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion (x5) *NLWF Freedom Champion *NLWF Rated-R Champion *NLWF Universal Champion (x2) *NLWF Champion (x1) *2nd ever NLWF Triple Crown Champion *2010 NLWF King of the Throne (Undisputed Title Match) *FTW XXX Champion *First Ever IWF World heavyweight Champion *IWF Champion (x2) *First ever "official" winner of the Path to Valhalla Match